ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
NS
"''NS...is an enigma like being that was formed from my very anxiety and depression from my past that was to traumatic for me to bear and it’s left scars I’m still trying to recover from. 10 years I’ve been fighting to stop NS, but I’ve failed many times, this time...it will come to an end. '' " ''-Creator’s description of NS'' NS (Nightmare Soraxess) Or just known as NS, is the main antagonist in the world of Kingdoms that was birthed into the alternative world, wanting to be a guardian to one individual, a girl named: Marisa. NS is a Enigma creature of anxiety and depression, taking place in imagination and reality. NS is also made several cases of intentions that are too dark to believe, in fiction or nonfiction. History Author's Note "NS...is an enigma like being that was formed from my very anxiety and depression from my past that was to traumatic for me to bear and it’s left scars I’m still trying to recover from. 10 years I’ve been fighting to stop NS, but I’ve failed many times, this time...it will come to an end." '' He’s very interesting and frightening as a character that was born from nothing, but the imagination opened a gateway to an enigma that shaped itself on its own. He has taken many forms of various video game characters,my Original Characters, and even my relationships with people. Until he has an official form for himself now, thanks to Soulcalibur VI character creation system. -author Background Appearance NS’s main appearance consists of a paled shirtless skinned male with messy dark jet brown hair with orange tattoo like markings on his skin, with red glowing eyes to match. He wears a mask on his face to imitate his victims and how he sees himself, along with black tattered pants and long socks, with armored padding. Personality and Traits NS’s personality is very controlling and manipulative. His strengths are to take control of the mental or weak minded people and creatures who are weak in their own problems. NS also appears to have borderline obsession compulsive disorder, with wanting to control everything, especially in one person who he shows interest in. Being rather egotistical about himself, he mocks and abuses his victims into insanity or a mental breakdown of emotional stress. However his weakness is shown when confronted by such matter used against him, he goes into a mental breakdown and starts speaking nonsense, until talked down with in a reasonable manner. Once talked down with given even with those traits. NS deep down, is much like others with a heart. NS secretly cares about the well being of those who he finds interesting, and is known for kindness and compassion for them once his mind has changed to good. Backstory- Kingdoms TBA Non canonical Soulcalibur VI Series Libra of Souls Soul Entwined: Marisa Knight Destined Duel: Nightmare Azure Knight INTO THE REELS Storybook In the storybook series that is also planning to be a fan game known as: into the reels. He's a mysterious creature who is trying to enter the real world, using the studio of Joey drew to revive himself. Fan Game Romance life Marisa Julia Gallery ''Main Article: NS/gallery Other information Likes: Scaring people, laughing, his interests, humming or singing his theme song, bonding with interest or host, giving wishes or desires Dislikes: Being confronted, alone, forgotten, losing his mind, guardians and humans for their way of order, accused of things, called out or insulted, feelings, men or boys with interest in his host or other interests, relationships, hurting his interest or host Hobby: humming or singing his theme song, playing with human’s emotions, imitating his foes or allies by stance or his movements Diet: Unknown Theme song: AHA! By imogen-heap Song: https://youtu.be/m55-_3TCE4M Lyrics La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la Eat, sleep, breathe it You're full of the stuff Go bag it, tie it up tight Wheat, meat, dairy free, t-total happy-clappy High on life You should try it you know Go on while no one's looking Aha! Gotcha now Caught red handed in the biscuit tin Cost you to keep me quiet Golden boy boots Pocket pedal stool Picking sharp smart moves Plastic, tin can, paper separator Busy bee wave, wave save the planet flag But sneaky in suburbia Aha! Candid camera Hook, line and sinker For the four-wheel drive Cost you to keep me quiet Keep me quiet (keep me quiet) Nicest, sweetest Upmost in everythingest So charming, very charming Well read, can play the fool No one's ill at ease And put their deepest Swiss bank trust in you No one saw it coming Aha! Aha! Aha! You killed a man Cost you to keep me quiet La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la Oi! Trivia General: *''NS is said by the real life author; to repeat history of true events that occurred in the real life for the author, to fuel more anxiety towards people.’’'' *’’NS at first before looking as he does today, back then. NS would mimic the face of Soraxess The Tainted One to be more comfortable to get closer to the author. *’’NS is an manipulative, eerie enigma that plans his way of reaching to someone, who is weak. *’’NS is very almost similar to Sonic The Hedgehog: 2006’s mephiles character, in theme, dark tone, and strange power of emotions. *NS is very good at intimacy when it comes to compassion for his own benefit to his interest that is Julia or Marisa, rather like most people who want lust or something else, NS just wants touch, he will give compassion if they ask for it or he asks for permission to give deep compassion. *NS has been turned to a new leaf after spending time with Julia and is expecting to be a father soon. *His theme song is based on the song called: AHA! From Imogen-Heap. To the creator of NS, she states the theme and mood of the song matches the big bad enigma, it’s very charming in its own suite that it fits so well with the character. ‘’Non-canonical:’’ Soulcalibur VI: *''According to the entries, NS was trying to look more into: “the sword of salvation” and encounters a female knight.'' Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Non-Human characters Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Evil Category:Main antagonists Category:Main characters Category:Unknown Creature Category:Parasite Category:Unknown entity Category:Special character Category:Elemental powers Category:Darkness Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Predators Category:Presume dead Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Gunma Characters Category:Created to fight Category:Professional Combatant Category:Newly discovered creatures Category:Shapeshifter Category:Swordsman Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Chaotic Category:Insane Category:Enigma species Category:Enigma Category:Hostile Category:Kingdom characters Category:Guardian Category:Good Category:Demi gods Category:Deceased Category:A survivor from the first attack Category:Reformed characters Category:Villian Category:Villain to hero Category:Alive